Moving on
by dark saiya
Summary: Team seven...it was over when Sasuke started his ambition, Naruto has brought him back however everything will not be as expected because...Rescue 4 is formed...Will Naruto be able to move on? Did Sasuke truly broke all his bonds? NejNaru SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Different Paths

Chapter One: Reasons and Causes

"I told you I would get more than a scratch on your hitai-ate…" Naruto said, his eyes were back to their normal blue, his whisker like marks were once again just three lines and his body was tired beyond belief. Quickly he gathered Sasuke in his arms and muster as much strength as he could only to fall back, hissing in pain.

"Damn…I need help…" Naruto said, quickly he grabbed his jacket and threw it off. "Kakashi-sensei…why do you always have to be late…?!"

"Not when it's important."

Naruto looked up and saw his sensei standing there in all his glory of being a jounin. Naruto frowned and got up. He walked over to his sensei and landed a punch straight on his nose. Kakashi stumbled backwards and held his hand over his nose as red liquid started to flow. To say the least, Sharingan Kakashi was caught by surprised.

"This is all your fault you bastard! Why did you teach him chidori?! Why?! Is he more special than Sakura or me?! Huh?! Is that why you always paid him more attention?! Well I have something to tell you! You are the most worthless sensei ever! The Yondaime would be ashamed!"

Naruto took a deep breath and held his chest tightly, it still hurt where Sasuke punched a chidori through his chest… he wasn't sure if he was going to be okay, but for now he had accomplished his promise and now there was not a reason to stay there. The Valley of the End.

"Carry him yourself if you want, I'm going to get the other members of the rescue team…"Naruto signed, he run a hand through his hair and walked past Kakashi, however he stopped and laughed, not his usual laugh that was full of happiness, no this laugh it was completely different from him and it scared Kakashi, because this laughter was not like Naruto's.

"Isn't it ironic?! Always such high hopes for Sasuke…well I guess this are the results of a spoiled child who always gets what he wants, isn't that right Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto laughed and started running, his mind was racing and his chest hurt like hell, he was running out of time. Sasuke had caused some very bad damage he was sure, but for now he really had to get the other members, and no one was going to get in his way. No One.

"Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, please be okay! Please!"

--------------------------------------------

Kakashi walked slowly towards Sasuke and kneeled in front of him, his eye was narrowed, a tear falling free onto the ground, only to have it absorbed.

"Sasuke I hope you know what you have done…I hope Naruto will be able to forgive us all…"

Kakashi slowly picked Sasuke up and carried him bridal style, then turned his back on the Valley of the End. A promise was being made. The end of the begging was just starting.


	2. Realization

Yay! chapter 2! Ok so I love this story I have several ideas and hope u guys like them enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Realization

"Sakura?"

Sakura quickly turned around, there were tears in her eyes threatening to fall at any moment. She quickly wiped them away and smiled.

"Ino! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. She walked to a nearby bench and sat down then motioned Ino to sit as well. Ino nodded and walked over to Sakura knowing fully well that Sakura was putting a show.

"I could ask you the same question." Ino said. Quietly she begged for Shikamaru and Chouji to be safe.

"I'm waiting for Sasuke-kun to come back…" Sakura said, she pulled a strand of hair that had come lose behind her ear. Her voice was soft and calm but inside she was a wreck!

"And Naruto?" Ino asked. She narrowed her eyes in anger and counted to ten. She didn't want to get angry but Sakura was angering her so easy!

"He'll be ok, he always is….but Sasuke-kun…he's more important and anyw-"

SLAP!

Ino stood in front of Sakura panting and crying. Her pale blue eyes were glaring at Sakura as if to burn a whole through her. Her hand stung from hitting Sakura but she could care less. Sakura was being inconsiderate!

"Ino…?" Sakura held her cheek tenderly, it was warm from being slapped so hard. Tears stung her eyes again and she let them fall freely, not knowing what she had said wrong.

"How could you say that?!! HE'S NOT IMPORTANT!!!!"

Ino by now was shouting and her hands were itching to hit something and that something at the moment was Sakura! Her chakra was practically flaring to life! It was well know in her family that sometimes because of her temper her family techniques suddenly came to life at any moment.

"Ino! Stop please! What did I do?!" Sakura said. Ino had picked her by her collar and pulled her up. Her toes were barely touching the floor! She grabbed Ino's hand in desperation because her air supply was being cut off!

"How could you say?!! Not important! Not important?!! Are you fucking blind?!!! Sakura open your goddamn eyes!!" Ino said, she was shaking Sakura so hard that Sakura could barely hear what Ino was saying!

"Ino…! I c-can't breath!!" Sakura said, and in that instant Ino release her and she fell to the ground coughing, holding her throat and sucking up as much air as she could to her deprived lungs.

"Sakura…" Ino whispered. "I know that Sasuke left on his own…that he knocked you unconscious and that he doesn't care about you or Naruto or anyone in this village…why do you still believe in him…? He's a traitor…" Ino finished. Her hands were clutched so hard that she was starting to think that her nails were going to cut her soon and she would bleed but that didn't matter at this minute.

"You're wrong…Sasuke-kun cares…you just don't understand him like I do…" Sakura said. She was still holding her throat and still on the ground. She could feel tears falling onto her shirt. _'No one understands Sasuke-kun like I do…Ino's just jealous…that's right she'll never understand Sasuke-kun…no one will.'_

The moon shined above them. Ino turned her back on Sakura and remembered the day that Sakura had ended their friendship because of Sasuke…Ino wiped her tears…and wished that she could have the old, shy Sakura back…When had she become _that?…_ and she remembered it was when they both met Sasuke…

'Sasuke…Shikamaru was right….the only thing Sasuke wants is revenge and power…he's just like my Daddy said… another power hungry Uchiha…but he also said something about Sasuke's older brother…Uchiha Itachi…he left Sasuke alive for a reason and I'm sure it's just to repent himself…' Ino thought to herself. She turned back around and stared at Sakura's form. Only to see the old Sakura that was always shy and scared smiling at her… a sad smile crossed Ino's face but she quickly hid it.

"Sakura…" Ino walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. She decided to sit since she was sure she was going to be there for a while. Ino drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"What if something happens to Naruto? What if he's killed by those S-ranked sound-nins? What will you do then?" Ino inquired, her voice was soft and delicate. She stared at Sakura intently. She could visibly see how Sakura became stiff and draw sharp breaths in.

"He'll be okay I know he will…I made him promise…that he would bring Sasuke-kun back…and he said…he swore on his way of the ninja…I trust Naruto…" Sakura said. She had never considered that Naruto could die. But he was always ok…he always recovered but… doubt was staring to worm it's way into her mind and Sakura didn't like it one bit.

"And what about the others that went with him? What about Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba? Did you ever think that they could die as well just for bringing Sasuke back?" Ino pushed. A few days ago, she had met Morino Ibiki and his profession interested her so much. Interrogator was one of the most intense professions in the shinobi world and only very few could take the pressure…some of the prisoners being interrogated were cunning and only equally matched interrogators could take them on…

Ibiki-san had said she had great potential to become a great Interrogator.

"They're strong…Neji is a prodigy and Lee is stronger that Sasuke-kun…they'll be ok…" Sakura said. But she wasn't sure if she could convince herself anymore…it was harder than anything…people could die because of her request…!

"And Kiba…? Chouji? Shikamaru?"

"I don't know…." Sakura said. She finally raised her head and Ino could clearly see tears glistening from the moon. Sakura's sea foam green eyes were troubled and confused.

"You never thought about it did you?" Ino inquired. Sakura shook her head and kept on letting tears fall silently. "You know I met Naruto once when I was younger…he seemed full of life…his smile was so pretty I thought that maybe he was the happiest kid alive…I used to think that his parents probably spoiled him…" Ino remembered casually….she glanced up at the stars and smiled sadly… _'the stars are specially bright tonight…'_

"Then one day when I was at the playground my Daddy came up to me and told me that I had to go home and eat supper…when I got home I asked my parents about Uzumaki Naruto…my mom yelled at me and told me to never go near him ever again…she sent me to my room…" Ino could still remember how mad and angry her mother had been. Ino had been frightened so badly…her mother never reacted like that usually…

"My Daddy later told me that Naruto had no parents…he was poor and a lot of people hated him…I asked him why mom hated him so much and my Daddy said that it was a secret but that he didn't hate Naruto…but that I should not play with him or else my mother would be especially mad at me…"

Sakura had been listening intently. Her tears were still falling. _'Ino…what are you saying…?'_

"Then when I saw those kids who I considered my friends pick on you, I remembered Naruto…how no one liked him and how they ignored him….it made me angry…."

"Ino…? Naruto…? You care about him…?" Sakura asked. Her voice was soft and Ino could barely hear it.

"Yes…I do…Shikamaru says to never judge anyone on the outside without getting to know them…" Ino said. Sometimes Shikamaru was useful.

"Ino…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think he'll be ok?"

"Yes…like you said… it's Naruto."

"Ino?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize to me….Wait for Naruto…" Ino said. She was happy. Sakura finally got the message through her thick head.

"I hope they all come back ok…"

"Me too…"

'_And when you come back Naruto I'll be nicer to you…I'm sorry…'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Hope you all like this chapter and if you have any suggestions just say and you know….thanxs I love you guys hope u like keep on reviewing!

Dark Saiya


	3. Results

Enjoy!!! And Remember Review or else I won't post more chapters up!! Don't hate me!!!

------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: The Results

Naruto panted heavily. He had managed to create one clone with the little remaining chakra that he had. Gently he had carried Neji and Chouji back to Konoha while Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara helped Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee. They had started slow at first but Naruto decided that they couldn't wait for long. He pumped as much chakra as he could and run all the way to Konoha.

The wound from his chest hurt very badly and even though it was completely healed he was still getting pain from it. It was part of the reason of why he was panting. It felt like something was squeezing his heart.

"Naruto…! You're chakra will be depleted if you keep this up!" Said Shikamaru worriedly. He was jumping beside Temari from tree to tree. He could visibly see that Naruto was tired and what could be worse his chakra was almost gone for good and when that happened a ninja could go into a comma for months and sometimes years.

"Neji…! And Chouji….they need help…!" Naruto said between gasps. "How much longer?!" He asked, he wasn't sure if he could keep this up but somehow he had to make it! No longer did he care about Sasuke or Sakura…he cared about Neji and Chouji who got hurt because of him….because of Sasuke.

"Only about 6 miles away but this will deplete your chakra completely!" Shikamaru said. Kiba had a wound on his side and Akamaru didn't look any better. To his other side, Lee seemed to be doing fine but he was still injured. The Sand Siblings had been a fortunate turn of events for them otherwise they would've probably been defeated beyond belief.

"Only a little more…!"

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari watched silently. They wondered what kept Naruto going. What Shikamaru had said was true. Naruto's chakra was almost completely gone and yet he still managed to make 1 clone that could move like a real person!

However Gaara was starting to see…Naruto had always amazed him. Since the first time they fought. He remembered how Naruto had still managed to dragged himself to where Gaara was, when he had no chakra left himself!

'_Naruto are these your special people…?' _Gaara wondered silently, then he looked at his siblings and wondered if they were his precious people.

Naruto wasn't tired. He was exhausted beyond belief! He could already see the gates of Konoha and with that hope of seeing some familiar faces, he pumped the last chakra he had into his clone and him and run full speed towards the gates.

"Naruto!!!"

'_No I can't stop…!'_

_-----------------------------------_

Sakura looked up, she had clearly heard someone call Naruto's name. He was coming and he was bringing Sasuke-kun back! She quickly run towards the gates just in time to see Naruto arrive and a bushin carrying an unconscious Neji and Chouji with him along with the sand siblings, and the rest of the Rescue 5.

She frowned. _'Sasuke-kun…where is he?'_

Just then Kakashi arrived. Sasuke in his arms unconscious. Sakura run towards Kakashi and fussed over Sasuke. Kakashi laid Sasuke on the floor and watched as Sakura sobbed uncontrollably on his chest. He frowned… _'How come I never noticed…? Doesn't Sakura realize that Naruto is more injured…?'_

Naruto watched as Sakura cried over Sasuke. At his side laid Neji and Chouji.

"Thank you Naruto…"

But Sakura wasn't even looking at him. She was inspecting Sasuke…caring for him…And not once did she look at him.

'_So this is the thanks I get Sakura…?'_

Naruto fell backwards onto the hard floor. He could see the sky and clouds as they passed his field of vision and then Gaara as he rushed towards him but he didn't hear him, his mind was slipping from consciousness onto the dream world. _'Gaara…is this really worth the pain…?' _

Gaara held an unconscious Naruto in his arms. He glanced over to where Uchiha Sasuke was… He frowned. Sakura was part of Naruto's team then why could she not be with the two but instead she chose the Uchiha over Naruto as if he was no longer of use…

"Gaara. The medic-nins are here." Kankuro stated as he followed Gaara's gaze towards the young Uchiha. Gaara nodded in response, but then he saw a woman he truly never expected to see. The legendary Tsunade. The Miracle Healer and Possessor of Incredible Strength. Gaara expected for Tsunade to head directly to the Uchiha but instead headed towards him along with other medic-nins.

"Naruto?!" Tsunade said. She rushed towards Gaara and took him gingerly from Gaara's arms. Medic-nins at her side immediately picked Neji and Chouji up. They were in grave danger.

"Thank you Sunagakure." Tsunade nodded in acknowledgement towards Gaara then picked Naruto and headed straight for the hospital until she was stopped by Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama you have to look at Sasuke-kun first! I don't know his condition but him first please…!" Sakura begged. Tears were visible in her eyes.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed and she turned her back on Sakura. "There are more patients with more serious injuries than Uchiha, Haruno." And with that Tsunade started sprinting towards the hospital. He would put the next best doctor to Shizune in charge of Naruto.

Sakura stared dumbfounded. _'Sasuke-kun…who will attend Sasuke-kun…?' _She turned back towards Sasuke and was surprised to see a minor doctor with Sasuke. She frowned deeply. Couldn't they see that Sasuke was seriously hurt?!

------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama, how is Naruto?" Kakashi asked Tsunade as they both run towards the hospital in a gentle sort-of-way so as not to disturb Naruto. Tsunade frowned, she had briefly inspected Naruto, his chakra was completely depleted and he was completely unconscious. There was a hole on his jacket meaning that the Uchiha had used some sort of attack on him that managed to go through his body and most importantly his heart.

Only one technique that Sasuke knew was able to do that. Chidori.

"In one word: Unsure…Kakashi…I want you to talk to me as Tsunade another ninja like you not as the Godaime…You taught Uchiha that jutsu didn't you? Why?" Tsunade said, they were close to the hospital, she needed to get some answers out.

"Obito was an Uchiha as well, he gave me his Sharingan and when I knew that I had Sasuke as one of students, I wanted to help him…to cope with the pain of not having a family…Sakura… her potential was minimal…and Naruto…he was happy when I met him…Sasuke…"

"You assumed that Naruto was happy just because of that smile he always has."

"Yes…I knew of the potential he had but Sasuke was our last Uchiha…Konoha had lost an entire army when the murder of the Uchiha happened…"

"Did you ever thought about the consequences?" Tsunade asked, she could see the hospital walls and hurried, she would be needed soon but she had to finish this conversation with Kakashi.

"No….Tsunade…I'm sorry."

"Kakashi…you're as thick-headed as Minato said." Tsunade said and with that she hurried towards the hospital leaving a dumbfounded Kakashi behind her.

"Tsunade-sama knows Minato-sensei…?" Kakashi wondered. He hurried after Tsunade and Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Gaki… wake up! You worthless brat wake up!!"

Naruto was listening, he could hear the bars of the cage rattle but otherwise they did not budge from their place. But the only thing that Naruto was thinking about was life…what he had done…and if it was all really worth it…

"So now you understand hehehe, your so called friends! One of the punched a hole through your body and the other could care more about a stranger than you!!!" The Kyuubi's voice was hypnotic in a way, it echoed against the walls and it was loud. Yet he was telling the truth…his teammates were nothing more than worthless, ungrateful…he went through all that pain for nothing…then did that mean that it was over…that Team 7 was over…?

"Why…?"

Kyuubi's booming laughter filled the room. " The never ending question 'why'! it never ends. Gaki did you really think that they could care about? Why would they? Sasuke thought you were dead last and when you showed him what you could do, he started to hate. Sakura, a mindless shinobi not worth my breath, was so sure of herself and that you were so beneath her without even getting to know you…!"

Naruto just stared at the wall and frowned…it was all true…and Kakashi…

"Kakashi…he saw so much potential in Sasuke. Not Sakura or you were worth his time…How foolish of him! Hehehe! Minato would be ashamed…!"

"Minato…?"

" Hai…he was the man that sealed me inside you Gaki and the sensei of Kakashi…Your father was a nuisance but he saved my family from hunters I owe him much…"

"The Yondaime was my father…?" Naruto was standing up, he walked over to the cage and grabbed the bars, his hands were clutching them so hard, they were starting to turn white.

"Gaki you mindless idiot, you never saw the resemblance between him and you? However that can be left for another time…the question that's driving your mind insane and also the one that's not letting me sleep is if think that saving Sasuke and bringing him back was worth it…Why? Why? Why? Why?!!! It's a never ending question…only you can answer it right…"

"I don't know…I wanted to bring Sasuke back because I care about him but he doesn't seem to…it seems like he hates me and Sakura...when she thanked me she sounded more worried about Sasuke than being grateful…"

Naruto's mind was reeling….! He cared about Sasuke and Sakura but they hated him or at least came close to disliking his company and because of him Neji and Chouji and Kiba with Akamaru were hurt badly!

Neji was so grave! Unlike him Neji couldn't heal and he wasn't in a good shape, the wound had been very close to his heart…! Neji who had said that he had better eyes than him…Neji who could've died…Neji cared for him…otherwise he wouldn't have gone with them to get Sasuke back…!

Neji…cared about him…

"I don't know… I care for Neji…and he cares about me…Sasuke…he said that even if he had to kill me to get power he would do it…Sakura…she made me promise the impossible…she always shed tears for Sasuke but never for me…Kakashi-sensei…he deemed me and Sakura not worthy…"

The Kyuubi grinned, it was about time that Gaki saw some of life's true meanings!

"Kyuubi? Do you think that maybe…it wasn't worth it…change…change is good right? And I have done everything that I promised…so I'm not needed by Sasuke or Sakura or Kakashi-sensei…and Neji and Shikamaru and the others care about me…maybe it's time for change…Right Kyuubi?"

"Gaki…you're not as smart as your father…but if you think that that's what it is…go for it…I don't lose anything…Hehehe!!!!"

Naruto sighed…he fell back on his butt and sat down. _'Change…Iruka-sensei says that change is good for everyone at some point in their lives…is it right for me as well…?'_

Naruto suddenly grinned and laughed! His laughter was full and cheerful!

"Change…guess this is my time to change!"

----------------------------------------

Hope you guys liked it and until I get at least 20 reviews I won't update…maybe…I have chapter four planned out so remember review!!!!!


	4. Resolutions

Ok so I just got a review which says that I shouldn't say that until I get 20 reviews I won't update and that it wasn't fair….I'm Sorry!! But if I don't get any reviews then trust me I'm never gonna update whatsoever because that just makes me think that no one likes my fic….and I'm sorry Sharem if I offended u…but I appreciate ur comments!

Enjoy! Review as well!

--------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Resolutions

The smell, it was making Sasuke sick. His eyes burned from pain and he was sure that the nurses had just injected him with a tranquilizer since his muscles felt so heavy.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and turn directly to his bedside only to see a crying Sakura there. He closed his eyes again, the overhead light was too bright and was making him see spots.

He remembered his fight with Naruto.

"Where's Naruto, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, he remembered that he had punched a hole through Naruto's body and then that some weird chakra had all but leaked out of Naruto but otherwise he had no idea. He must have blanked out.

Sakura suddenly remembered that she had 2 teammates and not just one. Her lips formed a frown and a shadow covered her eyes. She felt horrible, she had no idea where Naruto was. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun …I don't know…"

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Then when I saw those kids who I considered my friends pick on you, I remembered Naruto…how no one liked him and how they ignored him….it made me angry…."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ino… I'm a horrible friend aren't I?" _Sakura thought. The whole room was in complete silence. _"It was because of Naruto that you became my friend…and I never thanked him…"_.

Sakura got up and walked over to the window. Tears were falling from her eyes, she didn't want Sasuke to see her.

"Sasuke you're awake? That's nice."

Sakura spun around, Kakashi-sensei was standing in the doorway looking at them his eye, however the look wasn't natural. It was as if he had a great regret and Sakura guessed he did.

"Kakashi-sensei…where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his hands were clutched and his body was tense. What if he had hurt Naruto badly? What if Naruto was dead?! It was all his fault!! Because of stupid Itachi he killed his best friend!

"He's sleeping." Kakashi's answer was short. He didn't want to talk to them more than he had to.

Sasuke's and Sakura's head both snapped at the same time, their bodies visibly became more relax.

"Kakashi-sensei can we see Naruto…?" Sakura asked tentatively. She remembered that when Naruto had came back from bringing Sasuke he was ok, he was panting but that was probably because he had run.

"Naruto's condition is delicate at the moment, Tsunade-sama has prohibited any one from entering." Kakashi said. He run a hand through his hair and decided to say what he had come for.

"I'm disappointed…in all of us…"

The statement to say the least didn't surprised Sakura or Sasuke but to hear it out loud from their own sensei was something that hurt deeply. Their faces were covered by shadows, their eyes showed so much guilt and agony that it looked like they had killed someone out of pure pleasure then regretted it.

"Team seven compared to the other teams is a complete failure. In both teamwork and helping…" Kakashi said, he could still remember when he first saw them, his first thought had been that they would one package of trouble.

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked up, tears falling from her eyes, her hands holding a glass of water, that she was about to drink, tightly.

"I never actually noticed…until now…but why is Sasuke more important than Naruto? Why do you somehow always deem him unworthy of your friendship? Why do you always hit him?" Kakashi questioned, he chose his words carefully, knowing that if he took it too far then he would brake another teammate.

Sakura could only listen and not answer because in her mind she knew all the answers. The reason to why she always took her anger on Naruto, and why she thought he was unworthy was because…Naruto was everything she had wished to be…sure Ino was pretty and a perfect example of a kunoichi but Naruto in beauty, in endurance, and in strength was something that Sakura had always wanted for herself.

She was not pretty, her large forehead always made her feel unsure, her endurance in training was somehow so weak, that if it hadn't been for her grades in academics, she would've been dead last. And finally his strength and self assurance in himself was something that Sakura had always lacked. Naruto, if he had been a girl, he would've most definitely been beautiful and strong.

And finally…Naruto had somehow snuck his way into Sasuke's heart without even noticing. Naruto had started to melt Sasuke's heart…something that Sakura wanted herself to do but never brave enough to do it.

"_Oh god! Naruto please forgive me!"_

Kakashi watched as Sakura mulled over her answer in her mind…he watched as her hands kept on tightening it's grip on the glass, it was going to brake but he didn't care at the moment.

He turned his gaze back to Sasuke. He got ready. Sasuke was someone who did not break easily…and someone who would not get a message through his thick head.

"Sasuke…why did you do that to Naruto? The only reason I taught it to you was so you could protect yourself…but somehow you managed to plunged it into Naruto…am I not right." Kakashi stated not asked. Sasuke only kept on frowning, his body however showed Kakashi a more sincere answer. He had gone completely stiff, and almost immediately sat up straight.

"Sasuke I had high, very high hopes for you…perhaps they were a bit too high…" Kakashi said. He was admitting something to Sasuke and himself the same thing. His hopes _had_ been to high…

"I don't think I have much to say to you Sasuke because I know you remember what you did…I hope that Naruto will be the one to forgive us all…"

Kakashi opened the door and barely glanced at his students before turning and walking out on them, leaving them to contemplate on their actions.

Quietly he closed the door just in time to hear the sound of glass being crushed however he didn't go back in…instead he was going to head for Naruto's room but first he needed to calm down, until he saw a puffy eyed Iruka walking towards Naruto's room. The sight of Iruka's state made something within him constrict painfully.

"Naruto…I'm sorry…I really hope you will forgive us…" Kakashi instead walked back to his apartment. Iruka should have time with his favorite student.

"Sakura…do you think I'm a traitor?….and please be sincere…" Sasuke asked. He was sitting against the headboard, his eyes closed, his mind wandering but still listening for Sakura's answer.

Sakura looked up. Her hand was still bleeding but she didn't care instead she hurried to clean the glass up so the nurses wouldn't have anymore work than they already did.

Carefully she picked the last shard up, but all the while thinking, and while she didn't want to admit it. She knew the answer but…

"Yes Sasuke, I do think you're a traitor." Sakura stated quite plainly. Gone was the suffix of Sasuke's name. She was for the first time in her life being true to herself and Sasuke.

She glared defiantly at Sasuke, who only smiled. Sakura was slightly surprised, not by much still all the less surprised.

"Thank you Sakura."

Sakura smiled softly. _"Team Seven isn't over yet Kakashi-sensei!" _

"Ne Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked towards Sakura's direction. He saw the blood that was coming from her hand but he didn't make a move towards it. He wasn't sure of what to do. However Sakura hadn't asked him for help so it was ok in a way…

"Yeah…"

"Have you ever pinky swore with anyone?"

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up. "No…"

"Well I guess this is the first time…! I want you to make a promise with me…ok?" Sakura asked. Somehow her shyness was gone but she was still quite nervous. She approached Sasuke's bed and grabbed his pinky with her blood soaked pinky tightly and shook them.

"From this day on Sasuke we will be a team for real…and Naruto, he will be our pillar! Ok Sasuke?" Sakura said, her cheeks were flushed not by the fact that she was touching Sasuke but the fact that he hadn't pulled away.

Sasuke for the first time since he woke up smiled. "Hai…Naruto will be our pillar."

Both smiled. Somehow they had found friendship within each other…there were no feelings of love only of a brother-sister relationship.

And for the first time in years, Sasuke knew that he had been wrong about Sakura. She was in her won way…a bit like Naruto, her actions were loud just like Naruto. _"That's right Kakashi-sensei, Team seven isn't over!"_

However they were too late, because a certain blonde haired boy had already decided on his future because to him Team seven had been over when he defeated Sasuke at the Valley of the End.

Kay there's the next chapter!! Yay!!! Ok so am sorry I didn't update earlier I had too much school work and stuff…also I love this chapter because I was listening to Gackt's "Rain" very good song…! Anyway…if you want to read more remember read and review!! Or something!! Ideas are welcomed! Flames will be put to use to burn marshmallows! XD


	5. Promotion

Yay!!! Chapter 5!!! Wow for me to be at ch. 5 is like a miracle sorry I haven't update but I couldn't think of anything…

Anyway…Enjoy! Ch. 5

---------------------

Chapter 5: Promotion

-------------------------------------------------

It had been a month since Sasuke was brought back. He had been in the hospital for 3 weeks, but was not let go because Tsunade would not let him. The reasons were unknown for some time until they found out that Naruto had been released from the hospital and hadn't wanted Sasuke to pester Naruto. The other week and a half Sasuke spent with the famous Interrogator Ibiki and to Sasuke's surprise, Ino Yamanaka , who only observed and never said anything, though Sasuke had the feeling that she had a grudge against him.

No matter what, Sasuke was determined to get through and make a better life because Naruto had almost sacrificed his. According to Ibiki, he would never get on with his ninja life unless he confessed. Sasuke had no other choice but to confess every word, every action, and every thought to Ibiki.

After spending two weeks in Konoha's underground prison, the elders had decided that Sasuke would spend 3 months of home arrest with ANBU supervision, then he would start with his team again however he had to agree that they would only take D class missions for almost a year.

Sasuke never objected. Sakura was always on his side also supporting his every choice because she also wanted a to become a better teammate to Naruto.

There was always the same thought on their minds…Had Naruto really forgotten all about them?

----------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-baachan…what's all of this about?" Naruto asked confused. Next to him were Kiba with Akamaru, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee. They had all been requested to come to her office as soon as possible. Chouji and Neji were much better. They had recovered from their injuries greatly thanks to Ino's and Tenten's care.

"Naruto no Gaki!" Tsunade said, a vein was starting to appear in her forehead, but she willed herself to calm down. "This is serious business you moron so listen closely!"

They all stood straighter, this was something important if the Hokage herself called them!

"Because of the strength that you showed in the Retrieval Sasuke Mission, the elders and myself have decided that you 6 are to be moved from genin rank to chunnin, of course that is only if you wish…we could also give you another position if you want…"

To say the least all of them were surprised. Though they knew that they had done exceptionally good, and that they showed some skills that were above genin level.

"So I would like for each of you to make a decision on what you want to do."

--------------------------------------

One week later…

-----------------------------------------------------

"Neji, target is approaching you, approximately two miles away…"

"Understand…"

"**Byakugan**!"

Neji looked farther with his Byakugan. Quietly he jumped from tree branch to tree branch reaching the target at a good distance and waiting for the ambush to begin. He quietly slipped behind a huge tree branch covered in leaves.

"Shikamaru, target is at sight…at least half a mile."

" Tch… mendosuke… Lee start advancing, the target won't notice you because of your lack of chakra so this will make the ambush easier. Understood?"

"Hai! Yosh the time of youth is now!"

Almost at the same instant the boys at the end of their lines signed and sweat dropped at the same time.

All of them were now positioned at strategically arranged posts waiting for the target to arrive.

"Target is…Here!"

Rock Lee immediately jumped from his position and attacked the target with a combination of incredibly advanced taijutsu movements. The target completely caught by surprise could only watch as the taijutsu user came at him. But when the impact of a deadly strong punch hit him in the abdomen, he realized the mistake that he made. The strength behind the punch almost made him pass out. Almost.

Quickly he recovered and tried to dodge as many punches, and kicks as he could. But that proved almost impossible. The boy had incredible speed and strength that he could barely see the boys' fists flying.

"Neji…Now!"

Neji quickly jumped into action and started his Gentle Fist attack.

"**Byakugan**! **Hakken Rokujuyon Sho**!"

Neji's palms were flying in a graceful way that was indescribable almost as if they were like water smooth and calm but deadly. Neji's veins were defined as always because of the Byakugan, but somehow even though the veins were defined it made him look more attractive and at the same time feral in a way.

The target barely had any time to register the attacker from behind before being impaled with the tips of Neji's fingers and feeling as his chakra was slowly sealed away. And that was when he knew which clan the boy belonged to. The Hyuuga Clan.

"Thirty!"

"Forty-five!"

"Fifty-eight!"

"Sixty-four!"

Neji smoothly stopped and closed his eyes to catch his breath. The jutsu didn't take much chakra didn't take much away from him but it was that whenever he did it, somehow in a way he was always entranced by the beauty of it because he couldn't still imagine that somehow this were his hands doing something that to him seem almost inhuman.

The target by now was completely immobile and couldn't' do anything because all his chakra points were closed off and he couldn't move anymore somehow he still managed to get a glance at the boy and gasped, he wasn't any older that 13 possibly 14.

when he was aware that he was being tailed he knew that he should have been careful but to know that he was suddenly defeated by two 13 years old was a shame on him!

"Kuso!"

Was all that he could say before falling to the ground only to be caught by the boy genius in taijutsu.

"Good job Lee, Neji, and Naruto….Mendosuke…" Shikamaru said and came out from his hiding spot. And even though he hadn't fought at all he had determined and predicted most of the attackers movements and directions. His IQ wasn't 200 for nothing.

"Naruto should be here in a few minutes with the captives."

"Good thing Naruto has a superb sense of smell otherwise we would've lost him." Neji said. Calmly he picked up the target. A missing-nin…he was barely a high level chunnin. He went by the name Kenshin Hatori. Tsunade had entrusted the missions to them after a week of the formation of the Rescue 4, the nickname Naruto had given them.

------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_------------------------------------_

"_Tsunade-sama…why?" Neji asked. His whole body was tense but deep inside him, somehow he was happy._

"_Hyuuga…there's no need to wonder only to choose."_

"_Tsunade-baachan…I want to become a chunnin." Naruto said quietly. He was happy that he was getting promoted but this was also for a personal reason. Team 7 was an unwanted memory. It was something he wanted to move away from. He was tired from being rejected from not being accepted._

"_Tch…Mendosuke…since I'm already a chunnin…I want to request to be in Naruto's team." Shikamaru said. He quietly glanced at Naruto and was relieved to see a small smile._

"_Tsunade-sama…I want to be a sensei at the Academy." Chouji said. He looked at the ground afraid that his friends were going to be angry or look down at him. _

"_Chouji that job suits you perfectly!"_

"_Yeah Chouji! I'll bet you'll make a great sensei! You're so good with kids!"_

"_Yosh! The springtime of youth to inspire more youth is great!"_

"_Nice choice Chouji."_

_Chouji to say the least was surprised at his friends comments because he just kept on thinking that they were going to just look down at him or be angry. But their reactions were pleasant and kind._

"_I want to be a chunnin with Naruto and Shikamaru as well Tsunade-sama."_

_Neji requested politely._

"_YOSH! The fountain of youth is at it peak I shall too become a chunnin with My youthful companions!"_

_Everyone sweat dropped at Lee's exaggeration but were none the less happy about it._

"_Tsunade-sama…I would like to remain with my Team…I still have much to learn from Kurenai-sensei…however I am thankful for the offer." Kiba said. True he wanted to be come a chunnin but he would rather keep on learning under the tutelage of his current sensei then move on not knowing his full strength. _

"_Very well. The changes shall be done in a week. You have three weeks to rest. A team of chuunins consisting of Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Lee will be formed and Chouji will begin his training under Iruka-san. Kiba, you can go back to your team whenever you feel like going back. It is after all a three weeks rest." Tsunade said. She was smiling. This children would be the children of tomorrow. And somehow they knew where they stood in power._

"_You are dismissed."_

_A chorus of "Hai's" were heard before all 6 ninjas bowed and left. Talking animatedly among them._

_Once outside Naruto turned to them and grinned._

"_Ne! What do you guys think of the name 'The Rescue 4'?"_

_Everyone raised an eyebrow before starting to laugh out loud. Naruto complaining about why they were laughing._

"_Hey quiet out there!!"_

_They quickly muffled their laughter to avoid being yelled at again. But somehow, in a way these young boys had become closer though some of them were not on the same team they still were happy because they had each other for support ._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback….back…? (A/N: what do u call it?!)_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled. He was carrying a young group of genin. They had been ambushed. Their jounin sensei killed by a poisonous kunai. They were supposed to be due back about 2 weeks ago but they never came back. That was when Tsunade assigned them their first mission. To retrieve the young genins if they were still alive as well as their captor either dead or alive.

"Nice job Naruto! Come on let's go home…"

"Shikamaru….that sounded sooo cheesy!!"

Naruto started laughing and started running home with a blushing Shikamaru and a chuckling Neji and grinning Lee behind him.

Somehow…he felt so relieved to be with them. He didn't have to pretend or be afraid of being rejected he just had to be himself because everyone was themselves and why should he not as well? This was his new life and he wasn't going to pretend play anymore, this time he was going to be truthful to everyone…even his old so-called friends.

This was the dawn of something new…this time he wasn't going to hold back.

He was going to show everyone who Uzumaki Naruto really was!

--------------------------------------------------

Yayness! Finally! Sorry about the long wait but this time I want you guys to hlp me alright? Ok!

Here's what I want for the new chap!

The three months have passed but there's still one week left for Sasuke to be back to Team 7. And here are some of the events that I want you to choose because they will decide a major plot ok?

Option 1) Neji starts hitting on Naruto and Sasuke catches them.

Option 2) Naruto tells his group about the Kyuubi and then Neji starts hitting on him.

Ok so those are the options but they somehow will kinda turn different but they will have the same plot ok?

Ok!


	6. Seductive Discoveries

Sorry I haven't updated but I was getting the number of votes and well it's option

OK…now that that's out of the way…onto the fic!

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Seductive Discoveries

-------------------------------------------

"Only a week left…"

Sasuke signed as he walked through the quiet streets of Konoha at night, breathing in deeply the night air calming his nerves but also trying to ignore the fact that 2 ANBU members were following him. He signed again, he was always trying to forget that they would always be behind him, following his every movement. In some ways he felt a bit better because of it but in other ways it made him feel weary because he couldn't train to his potential.

Sakura had visited him everyday and together they would spar and try to get to know each other better…it was a bit hard on Sasuke's part because he wasn't the most sociable person in the world but in a way he was becoming more comfortable with Sakura, in a way she was becoming a good friend but she wasn't Naruto and when they would spar he couldn't fight all out on her partly because of the ANBU but also because that Sakura couldn't take all the power he put into his attacks sure she was getting better but she still wasn't strong enough.

Sometimes they would search for Naruto in hopes that they could go out and eat something of his which would be probably ramen, and talk. Sasuke only wanted to apologize to Naruto and hope that he would be able to get his one and only best friend back but whenever they went to his apartment, his landlady would say that he had gone training or that he was staying over at a friend's then she would start blushing and giggling uncontrollably, which would creep Sasuke and Sakura and make them wonder if she was sane at all.

But there was always something nagging Sasuke…no matter how much he wanted to apologize there was a feeling at the bottom of Sasuke's heart Naruto would never forgive him…that this time it wouldn't be him walking out of Naruto's life but the other way around and that scared Sasuke…because he didn't want to lose anyone else…Naruto was like his last salvation, his only hope for a new life, his sun.

-----------------------Somewhere else…. -; ----------------------------------------------

"Naruto are you ok?" Neji asked, it was the 5th time that Naruto had stayed over at his house. His uncle had been ok with it since this was his first friend to invite over and Hinata had also asked his father. In fact Hinata was becoming better at Juken. And her Father as a thanks allowed it, Hinata was taking her job as heir of the Hyuuga Clan seriously.

"Fine…it's just…there's only a week left and then Sasuke's home arrest will be over…besides you really can't call it house arrest the guy is always going to my house…I thought he wasn't supposed to leave his house?" Naruto asked, a cute pout appearing on his plump, pink lips. Naruto turned to Neji, pout still in place, and approached him then grabbed Neji's hand and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Neji…explain the law to me?" Naruto asked unaware of the effect he was having on Neji.

Neji had pink stains on his cheeks and was thankful that it was night, that way Naruto wouldn't notice them too much. "Ano…why?" Neji asked hoping that it would make Naruto back away and was thankful that it did because somehow his pants were becoming tighter.

"Please…" Naruto begged. To Naruto, Neji was the nicest person in the world and even though he didn't want to admit it, he was attractive more so than Sasuke but he wouldn't really tell Neji…he knew Neji cared about him and somewhere deep inside of him, he hoped that Neji felt the more than just friendship.

"Naruto…do you like Sasuke?" Neji asked completely catching Naruto off guard. It was something that he didn't really meant to ask but ever since they learned that Sasuke's house arrest would be over, Naruto had become more nervous and he always seemed to be on the look out for anyone, more specifically Sasuke.

"Neji…why do you ask?" Naruto asked, he felt confused. Maybe he did like Sasuke but Neji was sooo nice to him, and he always treated him in a different way than Sasuke.

"You always look nervous when we go out and all the time you're always looking around. So maybe I just thought you liked Sasuke…" Neji asked, he looked away afraid of what Naruto's reaction would be…in all sincerity he hoped that Naruto would come with a negative answer because he didn't know if he could take that kind of a hit.

Naruto sat quietly thinking…and the answer was that he did _used_ to like Sasuke but Neji was making that feeling slowly go away and in it's place was a new kind of feeling one that made him feel so happy and overwhelmed. Naruto stood up and walked quietly up to the silent Neji, he wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do but his heart was telling him to do it and he couldn't refuse it, it was an overwhelming feeling.

"I don't like him anymore Neji…I like…" Naruto hesitated, he could feel Neji's minty breath clashing against his, and then he couldn't resist it anymore, in an almost desperate way he brought his lips up to Neji and kissed him softly at first and he couldn't help but moan at the softness and the way it felt, almost like a shock wave had come over him, sending static up his spine but in a pleasurable way.

Neji was in more than one way stunned but was quickly replaced by something he couldn't understand, something in his gut was telling him to go farther, to take control and so he did. In almost an instant he was kissing Naruto with so much strength and passion that he couldn't quite understand so he did the only think that came to mind, he slipped his tongue inside Naruto's mouth moaning at the warmth and the taste, it was something quite close to ramen and vanilla ice cream.

Naruto couldn't think clearly and the only thing on his mind was that Neji's tongue was inside his mouth, and it felt glorious!

"OH MY GOD!"

Both Naruto and Neji parted away quickly, their faces flushed, lips swollen as the light suddenly revealed their tête-à-tête. In the door stood a blushing Hinata and a wordless Hiashi with a light blush on his pale flesh.

Neji could feel his head swinging and he tried to calm himself but the way that Naruto was pressing against his side almost as if he was trying to mold himself into Neji, because Naruto was clearly embarrassed, the bright blush on his cute tan face was evidence of it.

Neji coughed and got up calmly though he felt far from calm. He quickly pulled Naruto to his feet and held hi hand without meaning to then suddenly let go seeing that they situation was already embarrassing as it was.

"Ano…Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama…Naruto and I will be going out, if you will excuse us." Neji quickly pulled Naruto out the door before his uncle or Hinata could say anything.

Hiashi and Hinata were both still blushing. That was until they realized that they were both still staring at the apace that Neji and Naruto were sitting at. Both looked at each other before blushing again and mumbling to themselves.

"Ano…I'm going to read the newspaper…."

"Hai, I'm going to…read the newspaper too…"

With that both stumbled over themselves before figuring what they were really going to do. However they were both still remembering the look of embarrassment and strangely happiness in Neji's face. Something that was quite nice and they were not going to stop them because this was the first time that Neji showed happiness ever since the death of his father and even though this was least way they expected Neji to be happy ,they would be happy for him as well, they owed him that much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Listen Naruto…I'm sorry…I wasn-"

"It's ok Neji. Besides it was me who started it…I guess you never want to see me again…" Naruto said, his gaze went to the ground immediately. It was at times like this that he hated himself for ever thinking that he could have something but he was always going to be alone, nothing was ever going to be his. Fate had played a cruel prank on him and it hurt more than physical.

That was when he suddenly felt a strong chest and firm arms around him. He wasn't sure what to do. He'd never had this much close contact with anyone before. "N-Neji…-"

"Don't ever think that! Why would I never want to see you again! Naruto, you open a new world to me and much, much else. I can't help but be grateful and…" Neji couldn't think of more words, instead he did the most rational thing he could think of. Turning Naruto around, he kissed him softly not fully trusting himself. His eyes could only watch as Naruto's shocked blue eyes stared back at him equally.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked without knowing where he had at first considered going to Sakura's house but he didn't want to disturb her. He had gone to Naruto's apartment, only to find that no one was there, as always. He wondered where Naruto was. Maybe he was at Iruka's? But Sasuke shook his head in denial, he had gone past the Academy a few days ago only to find that Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"Did you hear? The Rescue 4 succeeded in their first mission." Sasuke stopped. He had not heard of this 'Rescue 4' before. Maybe they were a new coming team. Either way it didn't involve Sasuke. "I heard it consisted of Hyuuga Ne-"

"Well, well looks like these two finally got around to realizing they liked each other."

"Aren't they part of-"

"Let's go already! Ichiraku's is going to close soon!"

"Fine!"

Sasuke frowned. It was impolite to talk about people when they were right in front of you. But curiosity didn't spare him, quietly as he could, he put his ninja skills into action. He closed up on the alley the other ninja had stopped at. He peeked from behind the wall and saw two people kissing. It looked intimate, and just as Sasuke was turned away so he could let them have their privacy, the taller boy ,who was obviously the seme, said something that made his heart constrict painfully.

"Naruto…"

Sasuke suddenly felt as if his body had been stabbed with a thousand needles. His eyes widen, and his head hurt horribly as if someone had just hit him with a rock or something. Was this real? Sasuke wondered and contemplated. Fear lingered in his mind and doubt was making it's presence known. His heart suddenly felt as if though someone was squeezing it. Silently and unknowingly he took a few steps back.

"I love you…"

That was the final strike and Sasuke suddenly needed to run, to scream, and most of all to cry. With one final look at the alley he retreated fearfully as if Itachi was standing there except this hurt more, this hurt like if someone had torn his heart out, this hurt with unknowing ecstasy.

His light, his sun….he had lost him. He had lost Naruto like how he had lost his clan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I'm sorry I wasn't able to update…a few weeks ago I was practicing for volleyball and I had been training really hard, I had trained an hour and a half with the coach, who was already used to it, and then 2 hours with the whole team, anyway during the last half hour my forearms started burning and hurting really badly, until I hit the valley ball and suddenly my arms just burst into flames, I screamed and dropped to the ground, they rushed me to the nurses office, it turns out I had pulled the tendons from both my arms. I had to go to the hospital and I they told me I couldn't play volley ball anymore otherwise I would be in real trouble. So I was really depressed and didn't really feel like writing….

SORRY!!

Anyway I will work hard on the next update!


	7. Secrets of a Fox and Gifts of a Boy!

Finally! Yay!! Ok so enjoy!

Sorry it took me soo long I run into some problems! Mostly my arms, I had to go to surgery and stuff, now I can't play any sports!!

-----------------------------------

Chapter 7: Secrets of a Fox, Gifts for a Boy

-----------------------------------

"Naruto why did you call all of us here? You know I have better things to do…mendosuke…" Shikamaru said, he was laying down on the floor eyes staring up at the clouds. In truth their team didn't have a mission until a week from now. But he would rather be at home sleeping on his bed, the clouds however made up for it.

"You and I both know that you have nowhere to go, Shikamaru!" Naruto said. They were sitting in the middle of a field, flowers surrounding and sweetening the air around them. A tree that was old and somehow still alive, offered them shade. Naruto was sitting in between Neji's legs.

Two days after their first kiss, Neji had asked him out and over those two days they had spent every moment together. Eventually Neji had asked him to be his boyfriend, to which Naruto had accepted more than happy. While Naruto still refused to go to his house, he had slept over at everyone's house. Even Shikamaru's. Naruto was still getting messages from his landlady that Sasuke and Sakura kept on popping up at his house, and asking for him.

He had to be thankful to his landlady. She was one of the few people that knew about Kyuubi but didn't discriminate him. According to her, she kept on telling them that he was either training or shopping. Naruto always laughed at the shopping option, he could never see himself shopping unless it was for food.

"Well it's something important but we have to wait for Lee. He has to be here too. I want all of you to know." Naruto said. Quietly he held one of Neji's hand. He was scared to do this. He was scared that they would leave him, that they would be disgusted by him. But most of all, the thing that his heart feared the most, was that Neji would leave him, that Neji would be more than disgusted. That Neji would regret having kissed him, having told him that he loved him.

That Neji would hate him. That they would all hate him.

"Don't worry, no matter what I'll always be here for you." Neji whispered into his ear. Neji's breath tickled his ear. He giggled then leaned back against Neji. He love Neji, he truly did. Neji was a welcoming presence that he would always love. Neji's name was slowly engraving itself onto his heart.

"Nine hundred ninety nine, one-thousand! Yosh! Gai-sensei I beat you! The fountain of Youth prevails!" Lee said, gracefully he jumped and landed on his legs, grinning he wiped his hands, then gave a thumbs up. "Hello my youthful-"

"Just sit Lee." Neji ordered. Silently he slipped his arms around Naruto's waist, then nuzzled his neck lovingly, something that only his teammates only got to see.

"Well, now we're all here…tell us…I have things to do…mendosuke…" Shikamaru said, even though his voice sounded uninterested and not wanting to be there but in all reality he was paying attention. His sole attention was set on Naruto. If Naruto was going to be that serious then it had to be something important. He could see that the others were also paying close attention to Naruto.

"Ano…Hai…do you guys remember about 12 years ago when the Kyuubi attacked?" Naruto asked, he was holding tight to Neji's hand. He was afraid. They all nodded affirmative.

"Well… My father, Namikaze Minato, otherwise known as the Yondaime Hokage, on that faithful day, he, in a sense, didn't exactly kill the Kyuubi. Instead he sealed him into someone who had just been born, some one whose umbilical cord had just been cut. He sealed the Kyuubi into his newborn child. The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi within…me. I am the jailor of Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto finished silently. His hand had fallen from Neji's. But he could feel as Neji's heart rate increased and as his breathing became ragged and desperate.

"I wanted you all to know because I don't want to keep secrets from you guys. I really care about you guys and I think you guys deserve to know that at least." Naruto said. And just as he was about to get up from in between Neji's leg, a hand shot up and grabbed his in a tight grip.

"N-Neji…?" Naruto said, as he looked at Neji's face which was covered in shadows. tears were forming in his eyes and suddenly he was afraid that Neji was going to say something that was going to make him regret telling them. Softly he pulled his hand back only to have it getting a tighter grip.

"Baka…"

"….."

Neji slowly got up, never letting his grip on Naruto's hand soften. Softly he cupped Naruto's cheek and forced Naruto to look him in the eye. "I don't regret meeting you and when I said 'I love you' I meant it, baka." Neji gently licked the tears that were falling from Naruto's surprised eyes. "So what if you have a demon within that just makes you more special than you already are." And with that Neji kissed Naruto with such passion that it made Naruto's knees tremble, he moaned for all he was worth and wrapped his arms around Neji's shoulders, while Neji wrapped his arms around Naruto's slim waist.

"Hey break it up, I have something to say…"

Naruto broke away from Neji and looked directly at Shikamaru. A bright blush covered his tan cheeks and his eyes showed lust and fear at the same time. Naruto's lower lip started to tremble and suddenly Shikamaru had the feeling that he wanted to go up to Naruto and hug the daylights out of him and he would have if it wasn't for Neji being there.

"You know just because you're different, doesn't make you something that we would hate. I have opposed the theory that the container of the Kyuubi was the Kyuubi ,I always thought of him as a hero and I guess that now that you're here I can tell you this: you're a hero."

And with that Shikamaru went back to looking up at the clouds a smile on his face.

Naruto couldn't help it. Tears sprang up from his eyes and run down his plump cheeks. "Thank you Shikamaru…sniff..sniff…" Naruto said as he walked over to Shikamaru and dropped to his knees, the hugged him with a strength that not even Shikamaru could get out of, not that he even wanted to get out.

"You're welcome now let go of me, I'm having trouble breathing." Shikamaru said, slowly Naruto let go of him. "you're still as troublesome as ever, Naruto." he said with a smile.

Naruto smiled and then looked at Lee only to see him crying, suddenly a frowned marred Naruto's perfect face. "Lee…?". Slowly he rounded Lee, and to get a closer look when suddenly Lee got up and Naruto tumbled backwards into Neji's arms.

"Oh Naruto-kun! How you have suffered! You, Naruto-kun, are a great hero! Your youthful flames will be alive because of the great sacrifice that you do for everyone in this village! They are blind if they don't see it! Naruto-kun, your youthful flames will prevail!" Lee said, crying and holding one of Naruto's hand.

"Thank you Lee! Thank you!" Naruto said, and in one movement he moved away from Neji's arms and hugged Lee.

"Ok, ok break it up! Give him back!" Neji said and he ripped Naruto away from Lee, then held him against his chest softly, while glaring at Lee for hugging Naruto for too long. "He's mine!" Neji said, and kissed Naruto forcefully to show Lee what he meant.

"We get the picture Neji! Stop sucking face with him!" Shikamaru said, it wasn't that he wasn't happy for them, it was just that he hated it when people kissed in front of him, he hated the sound that was produced!

Neji complied and let go of Naruto, whose lips by now were bruised and swallowed, and an adorable blush covered his plump cheeks.

"Anyway we have to meet with Ino and Tenten, they said they wanted to show us something I'm guessing that they're at the weaponry store now." Shikamaru said, reluctantly he got up, he wanted to keep on watching the clouds.

All four members of the Rescue 4, with a settled mind and a friendship forging than stronger than anyone could've thought walked away, to a future still undecided but certain.

---------At the Uchiha Compound-----------------------------------------------------------

The Uchiha compound was a desolate place, no inhabitants, no sounds of humans within and no life. The Uchiha compound was nothing but a desolate place inhabited by only the sole surviving Uchiha.

Sasuke.

"It couldn't have been Naruto…I must've been hallucinating or something! There's no way that Naruto and Neji could've been kissing! Maybe it was that I heard wrong…there were a lot of people so obviously, I misheard the name, and the lights weren't that strong so my eyes were playing tricks on me. Yeah that must've been it."

Uchiha Sasuke was slowly convincing himself. He was driving away what he saw in fear that what he had ne might lose. Uchiha Sasuke was telling himself lies even though in the back of his mind he knew what was going on. He knew that he had lost his chance with Naruto but he wasn't willing to accept it.

Uchiha Sasuke was living a lie.

---------With Naruto and the others-----------------------------------------------------------------

"God you guys took soo long!!" Tenten said, she grabbed them and dragged them into the store that he father owned. "OK wait here, ok?"

"Ok…"

With that she left for the back, leaving Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, and Naruto to sit in the four chairs available.

"Hey where's Ino?" Naruto asked, he hadn't seen Ino but he was pretty sur ethat she was in the back eith Tenten.

"Probably in the back as well, so troublesome, they should hurry, I'm getting bored." Shikamaru said, only to be smacked in the back of the head by Ino, who appeared from nowhere behind Shikamaru.

"You say something Shikamaru?!" Ino asked, her voice held so much anger that even Neji was afraid. Shikamaru turned around, his eyes were wide with fear and perhaps respect.

"Nothing Ino…Nothing at all!"

"I thought so." Ino said as she crossed her arms and smirked evilly as she looked down at Shikamaru. "Anyway, Naru-chan come to the back with me! We have a surprise for you guys!" Ino said and grabbed Naruto and took him to the back without even giving him the chance to answer.

"But Ino-chan!"

"No buts! Now put this on!" Tenten handed Naruto some clothes and pushed him into the bathroom to change. Naruto stumbled into the bathroom and looked down at the clothes. "Well maybe Neji will like them." Narutothought to himself and changed into the clothes.

----------------(five minutes later)----------------------

"When's he going to come out?" Neji said out loud. Lee, Shikamaru, Tenten and Ino were all waiting for Naruto outside.

Then the door opened and Naruto stepped out from the bathroom.

He was wearing deep blue denim shorts that reached his thigh, knee high ninja sandals, while the rest of his legs were covered in bandages, in his waist laid a ninja belt complete with a pouch. Followed by a short sleeved dark blue shirt that had the Konoha symbol and underneath a long sleeved orange shirt. His hands were covered by fingerless dark blue gloves with the Konoha symbol.

Everyone stared at Naruto's slim figure. Without his baggy jumpsuit, everyone could see that he was slim and if you stared long enough like they had, you could see that Naruto had some curves. Not only that but his wide, innocent blue eyes and plump cheeks made him even more desirable.

"Do you guys like it?" Naruto asked nervously as his eyes landed on Neji's wide eyes and the sudden tint of pink on his cheeks. "Neji…?"

"Naruto….you look…you look cute and…sexy…" Neji said, slowly he got up and walked up to Naruto and kissed him.

"Stop sucking face for the love of god!!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "But yes you do look cute, Naruto."

Ino and Tenten looked at each other and giggled. While Lee could only stare in wonder.

"We have more clothes Naruto! BUT I'm sure that Neji wants to see the rest without us bothering him, hehe." Tenten said, she grabbed some bags that were behind the counter and handed them to Neji. "Better get going!"

Neji didn't need to hear anymore, he grabbed the bags, Naruto and left.

"Hmm…how long do you think it will be until they have sex?" Ino said, as she turned to face Tenten.

"I don't know…wanna bet?"

"You're on!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!! The end!!! Ok I'll try to update sooner!!! Anyway review and tell your friends about this story!!! Mwhahaha!!!


End file.
